


*fails catastrophically*

by Amaranthine_Siren



Category: Cool Games Inc (Podcast), McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Maybe some light Dom/sub?, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Podcast, RPF, Skype, Tongues, mentions of oral sex, vore (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Siren/pseuds/Amaranthine_Siren
Summary: A couple of soft boys record a podcast, & Nick tries real hard not to make it about vore... until he stops trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% made up, fakey-fake (except for the parts that are literally word for word from the podcast). 
> 
> SOME DIGITAL BULLSHIT. 
> 
> FICTIONAL nonsense that I had stuck in my head, so I had to get it out somewhere. Congrats, you lucky fucks.
> 
> This story takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and the characters are not in any way meant to be predictive of or descriptive of the actual human beings they share names with.
> 
> (All in good fun. Not meant to be weird. Love these sweet soft boys.)
> 
> Also here's this thing, to better illustrate (heh, puns!) the bits I lifted out of the podcast: https://youtu.be/wvBfG4pWEmA

They had a tendency to dance around things, joke and tease about each other's imaginary (or real?) fetishes. It was all in good fun. The listeners seemed to enjoy it, and it invariably took them to some interesting places, and usually got them laughing hysterically.

Which was why they somehow found themselves recording the podcast over Skype, and discussing a VR dentistry game for monsters? Nick wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten onto this - he'd expressly told himself before they started recording that this episode was going to be 0% vore related - but here they were.

"A normal dentist has to stay outside the body, because the mouth is so small," Nick explained. "But you can actually *get in there* on that big, pillowy, wet tong-"

"I'm sorry," Griffin interrupted, talking over Nick excitedly, not really hearing anything after 'get in there'. "I thought this was clear the whole time. You're ABSOLUTELY in the fucking mouth."

Nick grinned, even though they weren't sharing video. Mission: No Vore This Episode = FAILED. Oh well. Might as well make this interesting. "Okay. Good."

He paused, and lowered his voice a notch. "You're sitting cross-legged, in the mouth, on this hot...wet...sticky tongue--"

He expected to be cut off by a bark of laughter from Griffin, but what he heard through his headphones was more of a stuttering groan, and then what sounded like a hand clapped over a mouth. Then silence.

They both said nothing for a few moments - Nick wasn't entirely sure what he'd heard, and Griffin sure as fuck wasn't going to be the first to say anything.

Finally, Nick spoke up. "Uhhhh.... Griffin?" he said quietly.

A pause, and then, "Yeah, what's up?" Also spoken quieter than normal.

Nick wasn't quite sure what to say, but he couldn't just gloss over what he'd heard. "You, uhh... you all right over there?"

A sigh, and then, "I guess? Maybe? I dunno. Yes? I dunno."

"Was it something I said?" Nick joked, trying to lighten the mood. But the lack of response from Griffin seemed to indicate that that's exactly what the issue was.

Griffin's face was ablaze, and he was thankful they were on audio only, but fuck if he knew what to say. His reaction had been involuntary - something about the words Nick had used and his tone of voice - but now his continued silence was making it impossible to play off as a joke. Say something! Fuck!

"THERE I GO! That was it! There I go! Ah ha ha, good goof, Nicolas. Quality stuff. Anyway-"

"Griffin," Nick cut him off. "We need to talk about this."

"We REALLY don't, though."

"Dude, if something I said caused you to react that way, I need to know, so it doesn't happen again."

Griffin groaned. "C'mon, Nick, drop it, let's just... just reset and I'll edit all this out and we can pick it back up from where we were. It's fine, let's just go. C'mon."

"Ooooookaaaaay," Nick answered, a devious idea forming in his mind.

"So, you're in the mouth. Sitting on this..." His voice was pitched low, and he drew out every word slowly, waiting for Griffin's reaction in his ears.

"Hot..." He thought he heard the slightest inhale.

"Wet..." A rustling sound he couldn't identify.

"Pillowy..." The smallest gasp, held between clenched teeth.

"Tong--"

"Fuck, Nick. FUCK!" Griffin's voice burst into his ears, breathless and deep and hungry. "I can't, I just-- I can't with this right now. FUCK! ME!" he swore.

"I mean... okay," Nick answered calmly. "Sure."

"I--wait what?" Griffin heard a mouse click through his headphones.

"I stopped recording."

"Nick..."

"Mmmhmm?" Nick innocently murmured, in that way that always tugged at something within Griffin, although he'd never admitted it, even to himself. That softly submissive, inquisitive noise, waiting for instruction...

Griffin clicked the Stop button on Audacity, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "So... how do we... what do... fuck."

He was overwhelmed. His pulse was pounding but he didn't know where to even begin with this. Sure, he could admit to himself that he'd thought of something like this happening, with all the goofy flirting they'd done, but he never actually imagined he'd be at this precipice, teetering on the edge of something new. He felt like he was at the apex of a roller coaster, about to topple over the summit.

Thankfully, Nick answered before he had much more time to question what was happening here. "What do you want? To do?" A pause, then softly, "Tell me."

Griffin closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. "Want you to... tell me about it. Describe it to me."

"Describe what?"

"Your... your mouth," Griffin answered shyly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Tell me. Tell me about it."

"Mmmhmm." Fuck. That noise again. "Well... my lips are soft, and full. The bottom one is good for catching between teeth, and sucking on."

"Jesus, dude," Griffin groaned softly. He bit his lip, trying not to sound too needy, but he was in too deep at this point. There was no going back.

"And my tongue is so warm and wet, and licking my lips, getting them ready for you. What do you want, Griffin?"

"Fuck," he gasped. "Wish... wish I could kiss you right now. Feel that mouth on me." He was so hard now, cock straining against his jeans, his palm pressing down, cupping himself.

"That all you want, Griffin? That all you want to do with this mouth? Just kiss?" Nick's voice was becoming breathier now, small sighs interspersed with his words.

Griffin choked out a "No" and moaned, making Nick's skin tingle with goosebumps.

He couldn't take it anymore. As quietly as he could, Griffin unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, trying to get a hold of himself as stealthily as possible. As soon as he felt the weight of his cock in his hand, he let out a moan and wrapped his fingers tightly around his length, imagining the warmth and friction he was longing for.

Nick, on the other hand, made no secret about following suit. Griffin imagined he could hear every tooth of the zipper across their connection as it slowly slid down, and Nick's muffled "mmmph" of pleasure told him he wasn't alone in this.

"What else? Talk to me. Tell me what I can do for you. Tell me what you want me to do to you," he heard Nick say, and then he swore he could hear the whisper of skin on skin from Nick's side, the sound of friction, and he nearly lost it.

"Want your mouth on me, Nick. Want to feel my cock sliding down your throat. God, so hot, so wet," Griffin moaned, stroking himself faster now. This wasn't going to last long, but he didn't care, he needed it so badly.

"Griffin," Nick murmured. "Yes. Wanna taste you. Let me taste you."

"FUCK, Nick. Nicknicknick." Slicking his hand with precum as he twisted and pulled, imagining Nick on his knees below him, his eyes upturned, blinking as Griffin fucked into his mouth.

"Let me swallow you, Griffin."

That was it. The world dropped out from underneath him, and his voice turned Nick's name into one long moan as he came, his eyes clenched so tightly that sparks exploded behind them, his cock throbbing in his hand as he spilled onto his stomach.

As the thud of his own frantic pulse in his ears started to quiet, he realized that he could hear the sounds of Nick thrusting into his own hand, whimpering "Griffin-Griffin-Griffin" with every thrust. "So close, Griffin."

Griffin leaned in close to his mic, and whispered, "Do it. Cum for me, Nick."

Nick let out a strangled groan as he came, and took a deep breath and whispered, "Fuck, Griffin."

"Yeah. Exactly."

They sat in blissful silence for a few moments. Then Nick meekly asked, "So... we good?"

"Uhhh. Yeah, my dude. We are SO good," Griffin responded warmly, and they both chuckled. "So, uhhh, how about we take a fifteen minute break and then maybe finish this podcast, huh?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, okay." He clicked Record. "All right, so Griffin, I'm just gonna give you a little bit of time to clean up."

Griffin laughed. "Just need to CATCH MY BREATH!"

"Yeah, we'll be back in a little bit."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:

"We're back, we took a fifteen minute break," Griffin explained.

"Mmmhmm, it took a WHILE," Nick replied, a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, there's that wet, sticky--"

Griffin made an exasperated noise, and threw his headphones off, laughing.


End file.
